


Overdue

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: Avenger Smut [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Bucky and Reader look to spice up their sex life





	Overdue

It didn’t take much for Y/N to catch his eye when she sat down. She couldn’t help but smirk to herself when she caught him practically eye fucking her as she waited for her coffee, but after that, she did her best to ignore him, enjoying the foot traffic outside the window. He was in a sweater, white shirt and tie peeking out from underneath, his dark slacks seemed to be stretched across his thick thighs, and the way he held his chin, elbow propped up on the armrest of the chair he sat, the black rimmed glasses and the slightly overgrown goatee…it all made her cross her legs, squeezing them together to alleviate the acheing between them.

She were slightly surprised when he walked by, placing a napkin down by her sunglasses and not saying a word before he left. She couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as she read the semi-neat handwriting: #1528

She knocked lightly on the door that bore the numbers on the napkin in your hand, butterflies filling her stomach. This wasn’t something she would normally would do: knocking on a hotel room door not knowing what laid wait on the other side.

The handsome brunet from downstairs answered, a sly smile on his face as his finger hooked the belt at her waist, pulling her into the room. The door clicked shut just as his hand reached behind her, locking the door.

“I was hoping to see you,” he whispered in her ear. Y/N could hear the huskiness in his voice and feel the heat rolling off of his body. She couldn’t help but look him in the those beautiful blue irises behind the glasses he wore.

“Your note was convincing,” she breathed. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel her own heat coursing through her body only to pool deep in her stomach. Y/N could feel his hand slide up her thigh as he leaned in, his lips scarcely brushing along her jaw sending goosebumps along her arms.

“A lot of promise in those four numbers, huh,” he chuckled lowly, pinning Y/N to the door before his lips found solace in the spot behind her right ear. Her hand gripped his shoulders and gasped when she could feel his cock pressing against her abdomen, his intent clear. “Bucky,” he managed out between kisses, moving his lips along her jaw to her neck.

“Y/N,” she breathed, her hand moved over his short hair, nails scratching his scalp as she tilted her head to give him more access. He nipped and sucked tiny marks on her skin before moving back to her mouth to claim it in a searing kiss that had Y/N almost breathless.

“I love the way coffee tastes on you,” he smirked as she whimpered when he pulled back, his thumb tracing over her lower lip. With her hand in his, he took a step back, hungry eyes drank her in. For the first time since that morning, she felt self conscious of how she looked, especially in front of him. He reached for the arm that covered her, moving it downward. “No hiding from me, baby girl, understand? You’re beautiful,” he smiled, his voice husky and thick. He led her around the corner, letting her only get a glimpse of the suite he had before ushering her into the bedroom area. The gold bedspread accented the cerulean and white that adorn the bedroom area, working with the dark mahogany of the side tables and dresser. The one thing that made Y/N blush was when she looked up at the ceiling and saw the six panels of reflective glass screwed into the plaster. The look she had must have been funny enough that he chuckled with amusement.

“I take it that you have never been in a room with a mirrored ceiling?” he whispered in her ear, his body pressed tightly against her back, making his arousal known as his hands held her hips, his mouth moving along her neck. She could only shake her head and swallow, every nerve in her body buzzing from him and her cheeks red at the thought of watching herself. “The thought turns you on,” he murmured against her shoulder before turning her to face him. Nimble fingers moved along her sides to her back, finding the zipper to draw down. He smirked when his hand moved over her now bare back, finding no bra, and he quirked his brow at her in question.

“Felt like…being…sexy today,” she managed out, her eyes settling on his lips, the want to taste him again prominent, subconsciously licked her own as she pressed herself into him. She wasn’t sure if he hummed because of her answer or it was because she gave him some friction. Either way, she found it sexy as hell and pressed further into him. With some slight shifting, the dress fell to the floor and Y/N stepped out to the side and backing towards the bed, revealing that she wore nothing under the dress except a black garter belt that clipped to her skin toned, black lace topped stockings.

“I could get use to this sight,” he murmured as he watched her walk backwards to sit on the edge of the bed. There was a new found confidence in her that he could see, and if he didn’t, the opening of her legs and her finger hooking in his direction was enough to tell him what she wanted. Y/N’s eyes watched him work the sweater over his head and loosened the tie, tossing both to the side before he worked the white shirt out of his pants, giving her a glimpse of his defined abdomen. As he worked the buttons, her hand went between her legs, rubbing the bundle of nerves slowly as her eyes shown with lust, her core dripping with need. “You’re a visual person, aren’t you. So, the mirrors would be a good thing,” he chuckled almost darkly, stopping between her legs and his eyes focused on what her fingers were doing. The shirt was tossed aside, joining the other clothing before he worked hastily to undo his belt and pants, kicking them off before kneeling down before her.

Her face fell not getting to ogle at him in his full glory, but he took one look at her and smiled before he leaned in a licked a broad stripe over her folds, his own fingers brushing aside hers to take over stimulating her clit causing her to gasp, her head falling back slowly. His other fingers spread her open to him, allowing his tongue to delve into her core with need and confidence. When Y/N gained enough confidence to look at the mirrors, the sight that greeted her was lovely. Her eyes kept away from her own body, but the sight he gave her was enough to make her legs widen even more. His broad shoulders rippled with the dips of his muscles, his back taunt and dipped before the curve of his toned ass curved outwards. He was a magnificent sight indeed. The appreciative glance was interrupted by a feeling of being full as Bucky sunk two fingers into her wet heat and moving them skillfully, stroking the spot that made her quiver and moan. His lips were on her clit, his expert tongue flicking and laving the senstive area as her hands moved over his head, pulling him closer, her body begging for release and he obliged. He added another finger, stretching her wide as he hungrily sucked and nipped the bud, setting her body on fire and the coil to tighten in her stomach, releasing unexpectedly in a rush of moans and gripping fingers.

Bucky didn’t give her a reprieve as his lips mapped her thighs and stomach, inching his way up to her breasts to give each nipple the same treatment as her clit while he continued to fuck her with his thick fingers, sending another wave of ecstasy from the combination of the first release and the attention he was paying to her nipples. She barely came down from her second when he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, fingers withdrawing to rub lazy circles on her clit before brought his hand up to their faces, pulling back to smirk slightly at her. She didn’t hesitate and took all three his fingers, coated in her releases, into her mouth and sucked them, humming slightly as she held eye contact with him, restraining herself from looking into the mirror to see how slutty she looked.

“Such a good girl,” Bucky chuckled lowly, shifting over her making the tip of his cock brush against her soft thigh and left a small wet trail of his excitement. Y/N released his fingers to look at him, her hips shifting off the bed slightly, yearning for him to be inside her.

“Just fuck me already,” she panted, her fingers moving along his side to his ass, digging into the solid muscle. Her request made him half chuckle, half growl making him grip her hips roughly before lining himself up aptly before sinking into her wetness, moaning her name at how wanting she felt around him.

“Eyes open,” he whispered as he pulled himself up to his knees, lifting her legs up so her ankles were at his shoulders, her ass a few inches off the mattress before he started to thrust into her. His lips kissed her ankles, his hips never missing a beat as his fat cock stretched her deliciously, the rigid length brushing against her walls making her hands grip the sheets.

Her eyes went up to the mirror, forcing herself to look at them and the view she saw was exquisite. Each thrusts sent a shock wave through her, moving her body with it, her heavy breast waved and shook as her nipples peaked, begging to be touched. She moved her hands to palm the soft mounds, her fingers rolling her peaks until she was gasping from the all around pleasure. She chanced a look at him: his head was down, eyes focused on where they were joined, a hand moving now so his thumb could circle the nub, sending her tumbling over the edge one more time, this time he joined her, hips slamming into her in a jerking manner and spilled his seed into her. It was a few moments before he pulled out, laying on his side next to her, his fingers drawing small patterns on her shoulder.

“Fuck,” Y/N managed out, eyes still closed.

“Was that a good fuck?” Bucky asked, a slight smile could be heard in his voice.

“Yes you idiot,” she laughed, turning to face him, her hand resting on his cheek.

“So, we can do this again?” he asked, his hand covering hers.

“Well, we don’t have to get a hotel next time. We can just do it in our own home.”

“I thought the whole stranger thing was fun,” he teased, moving to sit up next to her, pulling her with him. “It was the waiting for you that had me harder than sin.”

Y/N giggled as she settled next to him, taking his hand in hers. She traced the metal band on his finger, her eyes closing. “Well, we have a list and we already marked off Stranger in Hotel. I am intrigued by the voyeur one.”

“Of course you are. Now, how about we go try that amazing Jacuzzi tub that we have in this room?”


End file.
